malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
T'orrud Cabal
The T'orrud Cabal was a group of mages who were the true rulers of the city of Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13 In Gardens of the Moon The Cabal allied with Anomander Rake and his Tiste Andii against the invading Malazan Empire. They suffered casualties during events in Darujhistan. Mammot was killed during the fight with RaestGardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 and Vorcan Radok killed several members,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.671 reducing their numbers to only three: herself, Baruk, and Derudan. Vorcan's destruction of the Cabal weakened the bindings on the Tyrant. In The Bonehunters Cutter encountered the undead Soldier of High House Death in Seven Cities and the ancient Seguleh spoke of Darujhistan in ways that confused the young thief. The Soldier asked Cutter if the Tyrant's children still ruled the city and whether the Tyrant's Seguleh army still held sway. When told there was no Tyrant, the Soldier spoke of the T'orrud Cabal as a group of undying, secretive, paranoid mages preparing for the inevitable return of the Tyrant. Among them he named Barukanal, Derudanith, Travalegrah, and Mammoltenan. He called Cutter's claim that Mammot was his uncle absurd.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.161 In Reaper's Gale "T'orrud" would appear to be the First Empire term for "shield" (T'orrud Segul = Shield Anvil and Seguleh = the Anvil). In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Orb Sceptre Throne The T'orrud Cabal were once sorcerers of the last Tyrant King of Darujhistan. After his fall they attempted to keep him chained. The Tyrant was inadvertently freed by guards accompanying Scholar Ebbin during excavations on the Dwelling Plain near Darujhistan. The Tyranty called back the T'orrud Cabal, forcing Barukanal to return to him on his knees. He announced that the Alchemist was to be punished. Aman and the shade/ghost Hinter were already backing the Tyrant, supported by Taya Radok. Vorcan managed to evade his (forced) recall by chaining herself, despite this causing her a great amount of pain.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3 Derudan escaped by means of drugs supplied to her by Kruppe. The T'orrud Cabal were forced to cater to the Tyrant's wishes until, finally, his hold on them was broken. Members of the Cabal Mentioned in Dramatis Personae Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv * Baruk (Barukanal), a High Alchemist * Derudan (Derudanith), a Witch of Tennes * Mammot (Mammoltenan), a High Priest of D'riss and eminent scholar * Parald, a High Mage - killed by Vorcan in GotM * Tholis, a High Mage - killed by Vorcan in GotM * Travale (Travalegrah), a pious soldier of the cabal - killed by Vorcan in GotM Others * Aman * Hinter * Vorcan Radok, mistress of the Assassins' Guild * a "huge inhuman corpse, with taloned hands and feet" that was still in the vault of the Tyrant The Cabal was supposed to have consisted of twelve members. It is possible that Aman was one of the unnamed members, supposedly killed by Vorcan but who had in fact survived. For a discussion about numbers and original Cabal members see Forum discussion thread T'orrud Cabal Excerpt of a poem about the Cabal Notes and references Category:Organisations Category:Darujhistan